


I’m Not a Babysitter

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @crowleyshellkitten For Cain where Dean asks you to stay with him while he has the mark to make sure he doesn’t disappear and overtime feelings occur and please smut (not enough Cain smut)





	I’m Not a Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @crowleyshellkitten For Cain where Dean asks you to stay with him while he has the mark to make sure he doesn’t disappear and overtime feelings occur and please smut (not enough Cain smut)

“I’m not a fucking _babysitter_ , Dean!” You yelled, not caring that pretty much everyone in the surrounding area probably heard you. He shot you a glare. “I’m serious.” You snapped.

His hands were on his hips as he stood in front of you. “What’s the big deal?” He shot back.

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I’m a hunter, Dean! **_NOT A DAMN BABYSITTER_**!” 

“This is fucking important, okay?”

“And what, the high and mighty Dean Winchester can’t do this shit _himself_?” You retorted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’re done fighting. I’m done. You’re staying here, and that’s _final_. Make sure he stays put.” His eyes were intense.

You shook your head. “What the hell am I supposed to do? Cuff him to something?”

He smirked at you, making you turn and walk away. “Where are you going?”

Stopping, you glared at him. “To get some groceries for while I’m stuck out here. Is that okay with _you_ , your majesty?”

Cain and Sam walked in as you slammed the front door. “I take it that she’s not happy with this?” Sam chuckled.

Dean looked over and sighed. “What was your first clue? The yelling? Or the slamming of the door?” He asked sarcastically.

* * *

An hour and a half later, you walked back into Cain’s cabin. You’d made sure to stock up on anything that you liked to eat, as Dean didn’t tell you how long you’d be there. Of course, you knew that the view could be a lot worse, but that didn’t make this suck any less. You were supposed to ‘watch’ Cain, and make sure he didn’t vanish. How the hell were you supposed to do that, anyway?

“Welcome home.” Dean smirked.

“Shut it.” You snapped, moving to the kitchen. Cain was making himself a cup of tea when you walked in. There was an awkward silence, so you simply set your bags down and put your things away.

Sam and Dean left that evening, leaving you and the father of murder alone. It was awkward, to say the least. He was used to being alone, and you were still royally pissed off at Dean.

“I’m gonna get to sleep.” You finally muttered, getting up. He said nothing, simply gave a small nod that he had heard you.

* * *

The two of you fell into a routine, which was odd in itself. You’d wake up to have coffee made, and then you would make breakfast. He would tend his bees while you read either on the grass, or on the front porch. You would bring him out lunch, trying to be polite, and leave him be. For dinner, he usually fixed something, and the two of you would eat in silence for most of the meal. Now and then, however, you’d chat idly about his land, his bees, the Winchesters, and things like that. Nothing too personal.

As the days progressed, the tension seemed to ease up a bit. He seemed less hostile and annoyed by you. You started to at least try to get to know him. If you were going to be stuck staying there for awhile, you needed to make the best of it.

You started to find yourself watching him in his beekeeper suit, noting how at ease he was. Lunch was spent together on the porch, neither of you realizing when that had started. Dinner was no longer silent, and he actually made you laugh now and then. Little did you know, he adored the sound of you laughing. He would smile, and you never missed how his eyes seemed to light up. 

* * *

At the turn of the first month, you found yourself sitting on the front porch, swallowed in an over-sized sweater, black leggings, drinking tea, and watching the rain. It had been pouring for a couple days now, and it made the air seem cooler. Not that you really minded. Your hair was pulled up in a messy bun. It wasn’t like you had anyone to impress.

Hearing the door creak open, you looked over and smiled at Cain. “Getting antsy?” You teased. With it raining so hard, he couldn’t tend his bees like usual.

“I do not get ’ _antsy_ ’.” He replied as he sat in the other chair.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Sure, sure.” You chuckled. The only sound that could be heard after that was the rain hitting the roof tops. After you’d finished your tea, you got up and stretched. “I think tonight I’ll make dinner. Maybe a roast?” You smiled over at him.

Cain nodded, his eyes looked out over what he could see of his land. “That would be acceptable.”

Turning, you walked into the house, taking your slippers off. You enjoyed the feeling of the cool hardwood floor on your feet. Pulling off your sweater, you put it over the back of one of the dining room chairs, leaving you in a baseball tee. Walking through the house was like second nature at this point. For the first week you had to second guess yourself on where things were, even if it was a cabin. Opening the freezer, you pulled out a roast and set it off to the side.

You hadn’t heard Cain come back in the house, or him walking into the kitchen. You had placed the roast in a roasting pan, and were cutting up vegetables to go with it. Humming to yourself, you jumped when you saw his shadow on the counter. “Damn it, Cain!” You hung your head. “I have a knife in my hand.” You glanced over your shoulder at him, not expecting him to be so close to you.

“My apologies.” He said, his voice smooth. You swallowed and nodded, turning back to your work.

“I’m doing potatoes, baby carrots, and onions with garlic and herbs to go with the roast. How does that sound?” You asked, putting a handful of onions in the pan.

“ _Delicious_.”

You turned to say something, but he was gone. That was an annoying habit of his. The first few times you panicked, thinking that you had failed at the one thing you were supposed to do. And then you’d found him in the yard, or in the living room. Now you just sighed and shook it off.

After you put the roast in, and set the timer, you went looking for him. Finding him in the living room, you sat on the other end of the couch. Turning so you were facing him, you put your feet in his lap. His eyes traveled up your legs to your face, his eyebrow raised. “May I help you?” He asked, seemingly uneffected. Which was far from the truth. He wanted to ravish you in every way possible.

Smiling, you shrugged. “Just trying to get comfortable.” You told him, reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing the book you had been reading. “Would you prefer I leave you be?” Your voice was soft, hoping that he didn’t. You had come to enjoy your time with him, and despite knowing that he would never return your feelings…you loved him.

“No.” He told you, returning to his own book.

You weren’t sure how long you had been reading when you felt his large, warm hand on your ankle. Looking over the top of you book, you bit your lip, trying to hold back a grin. Moments later, he was gently massaging your foot. He hit a spot that was always somewhat sore, making you moan slightly. “Sorry…” You mumbled when he looked at you. “That just felt _really_ good.” His eyes on you made you turn bright red.

A smirk played over his lips as he reached over, removing your book from your hands. Both books were set on the coffee table. “Well, that sound you made sounded really good.” He teased you, making your eyes go wide. Turning, he crawled over you, your legs pinned between his.

He was holding himself above you, his eyes piercing yours. You could feel your heart hammering in your chest, and wondered if he could hear it. When he licked his lips, your eyes shot down for a moment. His lips captured yours in a searing kiss, his body barely touching yours. Your arms wrapped around his neck, one hand gripping his hair, the other gripping the back of his shirt. He growled into the kiss, making you whimper.

Cain pulled away, his eyes roaming your face. “I won’t force you into anything.” He told you, his voice barely above a whisper, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Your thumb stroked his cheek gently as you smiled at him. “Let’s see where the night takes us.” You told him as your hand moved to the back of his neck, pulling him back into a kiss. One of his hands moved down your side to your hip, his thumb dipping under the hem of your shirt.

The two of you jumped when you heard the front door. Looking over, you saw a shocked looking Sam and Dean. You chuckled nervously and waved. “Hi, guys.”

Moving, Cain sat back in the spot he was in before,  his look back to his one of indifference. “May we _help_ you?” He asked.

It took Dean a moment to register that Cain was speaking to him. “I, uh…what’s going on?” He asked.

Rolling your eyes, you got up. “I’ll leave you guys to talk. I’m going to go figure out what I’m making for dessert.” You quickly left the room, letting Cain deal with Dean. Sam followed you, a smirk now on his face. “Don’t start, Sam.” You sighed.

“So much for not being a babysitter.” He laughed. “Don’t let Cas find out.”

You looked at him funny. “What? What does Cas have to do with it?”

He grinned. “He might ask if Cain has spanked you, and if he likes you, why he does it.” Your eyes went wide. “First time he saw porn.”

Deciding you didn’t want to know, you simply nodded and looked through the cupboards. You decided on chocolate peanut butter no bake cookies. You kept yourself busy, trying to ignore Sam’s smirk. “If you’re going to be in here, the least you can do is help.” He chuckled and joined you.

* * *

Dean sat in a chair, still dumbfounded. “So you and Y/N?” He asked.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying.”

“So, I didn’t walk in with your tongue down her throat and your hand about to cop a feel?” He smirked.

Cain’s eyes darkened. “Watch your tone, _boy_.” It was clear he wasn’t liking what Dean was implying. “Now, what did you need?”

He took the hint, not pushing the issue. “I was just stopping in to check on Y/N. She hasn’t been answering my calls or texts.”

“I believe her phone has been turned off for some time.” Cain told him.

“ _Why_?”

“She has been enjoying the peace.”

* * *

You invited the boys to stay for dinner, much to Cain’s dismay. They had agreed, and it was slightly awkward until you served the meal. Sam thanked you, his mouth watering. Dean looked like he would faint, so happy to have a home cooked meal.

Part way through dinner, the mood seemed to change. You and Sam were cracking jokes at Dean’s expense, earning a glare from the eldest Winchester. Dean shot back with stories of your hunting with them over the years. Cain said nothing, simple observing you with them. He noted how at ease you were, how relaxed. It was calming to see.

They declined staying for dessert, but you at least packed them some cookies to go. You kissed them each on the cheek and promised to start checking in once a week. Once they were gone, you shut the door and locked it. Dinner had been cleaned up right after you ate. You didn’t want to have it sit out too long. The dishes were currently soaking, so that’s where you were headed.

Cain was nowhere to be seen, so you figured that he was enjoying his peace and quiet. Focusing on the dishes, you shivered when his hands moved around your waist, his right hand slipping under your shirt. His palm was flat on your stomach, making you bite your lip. Cain leaned down, kissing behind your ear, and down your neck. “Would you like to continue where we left off?” He asked.

You smirked at him. “Help me finish these dishes, and then I’m all yours.”

“Deal.” He moved to dry them as you washed and rinsed. “I have a question.”

“Shoot.” You glanced at him.

“Was Dean exaggerating?” His eyes were on the plate he was drying. “In those stories?” You shook your head, unsure where this was going. “You seem more… _tame_ here.” He hoped that was the best way to describe it.

You laughed. “I am. It’s more relaxing here.” Turning, you rested your palm on the edge of the sink. “Out hunting with them? You’re running on adrenaline, and instinct. It was hunt after hunt, with not too much time between them. So, _yeah_ , I got a bit wild at times. I didn’t know if I’d die on the next hunt. I needed a way to get some of that stress out. I won’t stand here and regret anything I’ve done.” You told him before walking away. If he didn’t like the fact that you would sleep with guys on hunts, that was on him.

Moving to your room, you grabbed a towel and pajamas. You hoped that a hot shower would help. Cain stood in the kitchen, giving you time to yourself. Once he heard the shower turn on, he straightened his shoulders. He hadn’t meant to imply he had any issues with who you had chosen to sleep with in your past. That didn’t matter to him. What mattered to him was you, the person. As you were in that moment. He’d grown to care about you, and he had hoped you felt the same.

Your head was under the water when you heard the door open. Peaking around the curtain, you blinked. “ _Cain_?” You asked quietly, noting the dark look in his eyes. “What are you doing in here?”

He smirked, sending a heat straight to your core. “I have no issues with you have bedded in the past.” He told you, moving into the room and shutting the door. “My only concern is who may choose to sleep with now, and in the future.”

“Wait. _What_?” You were slightly confused.

He pulled off his shirt, making you blush. You hadn’t seen him in any state of undress before. “The only man I want between those gorgeous legs…is _myself_.” You rubbed your thighs together slightly, biting your lip. His hands went to his belt as he undid it and pulled it from the loops. Your eyes trailed down his chest, to where his hands were. “And I’m judging by your reaction that you have no objections, do you?”

You shook your head quickly. “N-no…” You managed to get out.

Cain chuckled as his pants pooled around his feet. His eyes locked with yours as he kicked them off, leaving him in his boxers. As soon as he pulled them down, you whimpered ever so slightly. He was already hard, and all you wanted was to feel it. You didn’t care how, either.

“Get in here or I _swear_ I will come over there and tackle you.” Your voice wavered ever so slightly, but he got the hint. Before you knew it, he was stepping into the shower behind you. His eyes traveled down your wet chest, earning a growl from him. “I want you in my mouth.” You breathed against his lips as he moved in for a kiss. His lips attacked yours, biting them slightly. Your fingers trailed down the middle of his chest. As soon as you gripped him, you smiled.

Pulling away from the kiss, you moved onto your knees in front of him. Your hands moved up his inner thighs, enjoying the feel of his skin. Your right hand gripped his shaft as your tongue licked the tip. Looking up, your eyes met his as you took him in your mouth. His eyes closed once he hit the back of your throat. As you moved, you hummed around him, closing your eyes. He groaned as you slowed your pace slightly before pulling off and standing up.

When he opened his eyes,you smirked. “I have a feeling we should move this to the bedroom.”

Without a word, his arm wrapped around your waist, pulling your body flush with his. His other hand gripped your ass, lifting you slightly. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and your legs around his waist. Cain moved the two of you out of the shower, not bothering to shut the water off. As he moved to his room, you licked and nibbled the side of his neck. His grip tightened on you, making you whimper.

He kicked his bedroom door shut behind him and turned, pinning you to it. The hand that was on your back traveled up, gripping your hair. He gave it a slight yank, revealing your neck to him. His lips brushed it gently before he marked you- biting and sucking the soft flesh. You moaned at the feeling, loving the feeling of being marked as his. “Cain….” You gasped as he gave you one more bite, before kissing up your skin, over your jaw, and capturing your mouth. “Fuck me, _please_.” You begged, looking at him.

“With pleasure.” He told you, moving you down and thrusting up at the same time. Your head hit the door with a ‘thud’, as you threw it back. One of his hands was on the door next to your head, the other was still on your ass. Your fingers dug into his shoulders and he pounded into you. You were sure you’d have bruises on your back later. You were moaning and whimpering, feeling more pleasure than you ever had.

Cain held you down on his cock, walking backwards until his legs hit the bed. He let himself fall back, looking up at you. His hands moved up to cup your breasts as you started riding him. You were so close. His hands moved to your thighs, loving the feeling of your skin. Leaning forward, you bit his lip playfully. Without warning, his hand came down on your ass, making you cry out his name. Clenching around him, you buried your face in his neck. “Oh, fuck, Cain!” You panted, still rolling your hips.

As you rolled your hips, he thrust in shallow strokes, prolonging your orgasm. “Y/N..” He growled, holding your hips to his as he filled you. Once you both came down from your high, you rolled off of him and laughed. “What’s so funny?” He asked, catching his breath.

Grinning, you looked over at him. “Something Sam said.”

He shifted to his side. “You’re thinking about _Sam_?” He sounded offended.

“Well, I wasn’t _while_ we were having sex, but earlier he told me not to tell Cas if you spanked me, because something about a babysitter and porn. I just found it humorous. I’m sorry.” You gave him a small smile.

Cain raised an eyebrow and pulled you close to his chest. “I think I’ll have to work on getting that Winchester off your mind.” He growled.

“How do you plan to do that?” You teased.

Pinning you down, he nipped at the spot he made on your neck. “I have my ways.”


End file.
